


electrify my heart

by hyuckwei



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Plot/Plotless, hen is team mystic, lapslock, yangx2 is team instinct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckwei/pseuds/hyuckwei
Summary: yangyang attends his first local pokemon go event and finds more than he bargained for. along with a slight problem.





	electrify my heart

**Author's Note:**

> my first henyang fic.... yay! i love these two a lot so ill probably write a lot more for them in the future :] when im not lazy lol

“you’re actually coming for once?” dejun exhales excitedly over the phone as yangyang finishes up tossing his underwear in the washing machine kobe style. 

“why not? i haven’t taken over any gyms for awhile since school started..” yangyang hums mindlessly as he continues throwing more pieces of clothes into the washer. kun told him countless times that he should stop pretending he was a basketball player when he did the laundry because he was too short to be one but yangyang never accepted rejection as failure. what did kun know about height anyway?

dejun snorted from the other line, “_if_ you manage to take over the gym, you mean. aren’t you on team instinct?”

“and what about it?” yangyang says with a huff, slamming the lid of the machine down to start the wash. he was almost offended he was being judged by his choice of teams. valor and mystic were overrated to him. dejun was only mad because he chose team instinct instead of mystic when dejun first made him get pokemon go in the first place. 

“most of these guys are valor or mystic..”

“just how many people in this town play pokemon go?”

“a lot! and they’re out for blood to take over the park’s gym tomorrow.. and it’s also my turn to bring snacks since i forgot to last time,” dejun explains and yangyang rethinks his decision of joining dejun and his buddies for a pokemon go event to compete in taking over their local park’s gym. 

yangyang was a regular pokemon go player, he was pretty proud of his skills along with his high leveled pokemon. he used to take down valor and mystic gyms for fun all by himself only to be quickly taken over again because instinct team was almost non existent in his town. it bothered him to no end that he was constantly being taken over so he’d stopped trying to take over gyms himself.

dejun, his longtime friend bless his heart, hosted local gym events for people around their town who regularly played like he and yangyang did. yangyang never attended them because he was still bitter that there were barely any other team instinct members hanging around to help defend the gym yangyang would take over. 

dejun assured him that there were more team instinct members joining them for this gym event taking place at the park, so yangyang agreed. he was in truth kind of bored after sitting around doing homework all day and watching anime. 

but still, yangyang had to be stuck around losers like himself and dejun for a long time. where they would be glued to their phones in frustration or joy. 

it was at least better than watching kaneki ken suffer on his tv. 

“whatever, i’ll still go and beat their asses anyway,” yangyang declared, sitting against the door of his house’s laundry room, watching the colorful laundry swirl in circles through the glass in front of him, “see you tomorrow loser. bring me some yoohoo and some cheez its if you know what’s good for ya.”

“you are insufferable, i’ll text you later.”

yangyang blew kisses into his phone until dejun abruptly hung up. the boy grinned to himself in satisfaction before standing back up to swing himself onto the dryer. he leaned back against the machine, plugging in his earphones and opened up netflix on his phone to watch coco for the hundreth time, the faint rumbling noise of the washing machine in the background beside him.

“wow you know a lot of nerds.”

“i know you, don’t i?”

yangyang punched dejun in the gut for that offensive comment and proceeded to sip his chocolate milk in annoyance. dejun glared at him, rubbing his stomach in attempt to soothe whatever bruise yangyang’s punch packed. 

immediately however, yangyang retracts his steps near xiaojun and his group standing near the bus stop in front of the park. the gym conveniently was at the bus stop, where normal people were trying to get along their day and wait for the bus as a bunch of nerds crowded amongst it to play a freaking pokemon game. 

normal people of which included handsome boys sporting long black hair down to their necks with side bangs covering their eyes like some kind of mullet but that was besides the point. 

said pretty boy was sitting along the pavement in front of the bus stop due to the fact that the benches were taken over by dejun’s fellow pokemon go friends. said friends were little demons named chenle and renjun dejun babysits on the weekends and yangyang knew not to mess with them. maybe it was clear to the pretty boy he shouldn’t ask them to move either. 

yangyang was in short, shaking in his boots in the presence this handsome boy.

he couldn’t be seen with a bunch of nerds. much less dejun who was handing out packs of gummy bears to his friends getting ready to use their best pokemon to take over the gym.

dejun even handed pretty boy a pack! 

“holy shit why are you just giving random strangers your candy as if they know you like that?” yangyang whispered in a hushed tone to his friend making his way back to him with a final pack of gummies.

dejun squinted at him, his lips pulling into a frown, “what do you mean? i saved you a pack of gummy bears and i’m already being attacked? again?” 

yangyang sighed, pinching the nose of his bridge in frustration. he discreetly nodded his head over behind dejun towards the pretty boy scrolling through his phone and chewing on a few of his friend’s gummies. dejun turned his head around rather quickly, making yangyang hiss at him to not be so obvious as he grabbed his sides to shake him pretty hard. 

“what’s the deal?” dejun whined, smacking yangyang’s hands away from him to prevent him from shaking him even more and giving him potential brain damage, “if you’re talking about kunhang, he’s with us. he’s been here since the first event.”

“no way.” 

yangyang could not believe the man of his dreams played pokemon go. 

“yeah he’s a big fat nerd like you are,” dejun clicked his tongue, “a shame. you really thought he was just some hot guy stuck in the middle of our event.”

yangyang whistled, hands behind his back, looking away nonchalantly. 

“of course you did. i bet you were gonna pretend you didn’t even know me, asshole.” he smirked, “why don’t i go introduce him to you?” 

yangyang shook his head a firm no, standing his ground as dejun tried to drag him towards kunhang setting up his game on the edge of the pavement. kunhang eventually noticed the scuffling of shoes sounding near him, distracting him from whether he should use his dragonite or not. 

he looked up, recognizing dejun’s worn out vans anywhere. then he realized there was another boy hiding behind him with his eyes closed tight as he whispered prayers to himself. 

in any other situation, kunhang would slowly back away. because who the hell starts praying before a pokemon go event would start? 

then the boy behind dejun opened his eyes and kunhang swore he could see rose petals, sparkles and a pink aura surrounding the boy. his poodlish hair bouncing as he walked towards him. it all felt like slow motion as the boy blinked back at him, slowly opening his mouth to speak. 

then dejun interrupted.

“kunhang. this is yangyang!” dejun said excitedly, grabbing yangyang by the shoulders making the boy force a smile towards kunhang, “this is his first event with us.”

yangyang’s prayers were sent out. he just needed them to come true as kunhang shyly smiled back at him. he could feel his heart pound loudly in his chest, he was sure even kunhang could hear it.

“yangyang, this is kunhang. he’s pretty experienced in our events and usually he’s always the one taking over the gyms.”

yangyang’s smile dropped.

oh no.

“he’s in team mystic just like i am!” dejun whooped proudly, smacking a surprised kunhang on the back. 

yangyang’s prayers were definitely not heard. 

his dream boy was in team mystic, while he was in team instinct. 

he shouldn’t let that shallow reason alone stop him from wanting to get married and have ten children with kunhang. 

“cool. i’m team instinct.” 

but yangyang’s competitiveness came first. so he’s determined to beat kunhang’s ass today then maybe get his number afterwards if he wasn’t too butthurt.

kunhang smiled lopsidedly, though internally crying. he stepped closer to yangyang, the latter’s breath hitching in surprise. 

“think you can take me?”

yangyang would like to go home and sob into his pillow now.

but he was no coward. he crossed his arms, throwing a smirk towards the long haired boy,

“i had no problem doing so before.”

kunhang almost gulped. almost. 

god was yangyang hot. 

on the sidelines, kun, who had arrived late, stood beside dejun who was was pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance— immediately regretting ever introducing yangyang to kunhang and causing clear ... _tension_ over pokemon go to ensue between them. 

they were practically nose to nose by now. 

“_great_!” kun suddenly announced, stepping between the two and clapping his hands, “you guys met each other! you can make out later! but for now we’re gonna start!”

“we weren’t gonna make out!” yangyang stamped his foot, immediately separating himself from the blushing man beside him. though he’d really like to, he needed to take over this gym and show kunhang what he was made of.

the gym was already taken over by valor team, xuxi, yangyang’s neighbor and acquaintance, being the final boss. how dejun set up these events is every team takes a try, if they fail to take over the gym or end up taking it over, the next team gets to take a shot. if that team fails, then it ends there. 

yangyang barely paid attention, occasionally peeking over renjun’s shoulder to watch team valor miserably fail at protecting their red color coded gym. mystic were currently the ones taking down valor and winning. 

mostly because team mystic consisted of dejun, kunhang, sicheng, one of dejun’s friends and some kid named justin who seemed to be near chenle’s age. their pokemon were overpowered as hell. along with a few other people helping out. renjun and chenle gloomily stared down at their phones while xuxi was consoling them saying maybe next time, and that they’ll work hard in powering up their pokemon.

team valor ended up losing and mystic took over the gym, the 3d gym on everyone’s phones leaving behind the red banner from valor to team mystic’s blue. 

now all that was left was team instinct to try and take on mystic. yangyang sighed, eyebrow twitching in annoyance when dejun smirked over at him looking up from his phone after healing his pokemon. 

yangyang bared his teeth in annoyance and dejun feigned hurt, hand clutching his chest over his heart. then kunhang looked over at him from where he laid so prettily on the grass patch next to the bus stop. 

yangyang sighed dreamily, before shaking his head. no, he shouldn’t be checking out the competition! especially when that competition failed in looking cool laying on the grass when he accidentally sat on dog shit. 

he watched kunhang frantically sit up from the grass and cry out in annoyance at his bape hoodie wrapped around his waist being covered in shit. yangyang couldn’t help but snicker and look over at his team. 

which consisted of only four people including himself. kun, who kindly smiled at him and handed him another box of yoohoo chocolate milk. he joined instinct to make yangyang happy, though yangyang didn’t want his pity he still acknowledges his sacrifice to be on his team instead of sicheng’s. aka kun’s crush, which was a whole other story. 

then there was ten who had recently moved to the neighborhood, his chinese was kind of off at times but yangyang enjoyed his company anyway. and finally another kid near chenle’s age named chengxin. honestly yangyang knew he’d have to carry all of them in taking over the gym.

he was helping chengxin with what moves to use on dejun’s diaga. he tried to help the rest of them, but none of them could get past sicheng. the guy had a shiny lugia for crying out loud. 

kunhang cockily walked around collecting pokemon with incense at the pokestop while his team failed miserably.

but once it was yangyang’s turn, he managed to get past sicheng easily. when he heard ten’s loud cheer as his team huddled around yangyang’s phone, he became a little wary. but not _too_ wary. 

he had a little surprise up his sleeve that yangyang didn’t notice, he knew. yangyang literally closed his eyes to surprise himself on what pokemon had taken over the gym, so he had no idea what made kunhang not budge from his spot at the top of the gym. 

his lips curled into a small smile after hearing yangyang gasp once he had defeated his other set of pokemon before moving onto kunhang’s final one. not even yangyang’s maxed alakazam stood a chance. 

“a fucking mewtwo!?” yangyang screeched, pausing the game frantically. 

“told you team mystic is unbeatable, we have kunhang on our side, baby!” dejun whooped, shoving a fist up in the air. yangyang pursed his lips in annoyance. 

“why did i ever agree to this,” he grumbled, knowing fully well instinct would never take over a damn gym in this town. 

man he was so confident he was going to beat kunhang. 

but the dude was overpowered as hell.

his alakazam would faint in no time.

so he sighed in defeat, unpausing the game and silently apologized to his 3d pokemon that couldn’t hear him whatsoever and let the mewtwo do it’s worst. 

when his alakazam inevitably fainted, yangyang clutching his phone in frustration at the end, dejun announced mystic had won and officially taken over the gym until the next time the gym reset. 

kunhang approached yangyang with a grin across his face, stretching his hand forward for the younger to shake it.

“good game.”

yangyang looked up from under his bangs, turning off his phone before sighing and taking the hand in front of him. 

“good game, i had no idea you had _that_ strong of pokemon. kind of jealous if i do say so myself.”

“oh, haha,” kunhang chuckled nervously, pulling his hand away to scratch the back of his head cutely, “i usually never use my mewtwo to take over gyms because it’d seem unfair..”

yangyang immediately frowned.

to think he wanted to have this guy’s kids!

“but you know how winners usually deserve a prize at the end..”

“did i agree to that?”

“no but dejun did, and he accepted on your behalf as your best friend.”

“curse that dinosaur,” yangyang clenched his fists towards dejun laughing with kun and sicheng on the bench, giving a thumbs up to yangyang’s middle finger. 

“so i wanted to ask you on a date as my prize.” 

“if you weren’t cute and didn’t own a mewtwo i’d tell you to fuck off,” yangyang hummed smiling up at kunhang who brightened up, “but fuck it. sure, i’ll go on a date with you.”

“i’m kinda offended you only like me for my charming good looks and my mewtwo but you can count on that expensive dinner at olive garden.”

“god you are so irritating please marry me.”

kunhang turned out to have a pretty nice personality, but he still wouldn’t give up his pride and let yangyang take over the gym after their third date and thousandth kiss. 

at least yangyang’s new boyfriend was good at pokemon go. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and tell me what you think! thanks for reading <3


End file.
